


WICKED GAMES

by Twisted_PDnim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Choi Youngjae, CEO Jackson Wang, Developing Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Master & Servant, Minor Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Ratings: R, S&M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_PDnim/pseuds/Twisted_PDnim
Summary: He's this cute guy with great looks, smart, outgoing, popular with the girls and He has this warm welcoming aura. His gentle gaze and sweet smile, the tone of his voice is so soothing like a lullaby to the human ear. they call him Jackson Wang and to everyone he was known as an angel in disguise. Behind closed doors the mask would come off and his true form was shown. There only one person who knows this side of Jackson, His name is Choi YoungJaeA Twisted Love story about a young boy force to play a game of master and it's pet by his so called friend.Are you Ready to play this wicked game?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and posted it on wattpad but I didn't finish it because of my writers block. 
> 
> Be warn that there is mention of force sex. 
> 
> Enjoy this JackJae Fanfic.

He's this cute guy with great looks, smart, outgoing, popular with the girls and He has this warm welcoming aura. His gentle gaze and sweet smile, the tone of his voice is so soothing like a lullaby to the human ear. they call him Jackson Wang and to everyone he was known as an angel. But Behind closed doors the mask would come off and his true form was shown. And there only one person who knows this side of Jackson, His name is Choi YoungJae.

Jackson first laid eyes on Youngjae at his brother’s wedding 5 months ago Something about Youngjae caught Jackson’s interest. He wasn't exactly sure what it was. Maybe the sound of Youngjae laughter, the way his eyes glisten like the stars in the night sky.  But how could a simple laughter and eyes that shine so beautifully, could cause Jackson to feel this weird tingling feeling in the center of his stomach?   maybe it was the innocent look that youngjae gave off, the look of obliviousness and purity that appeared on the young boy face.   Whatever it was Jackson wanted more of it, Jackson wanted to have Youngjae by his side  To see that smile every morning. To hear Youngjae funny yet adorable laughter. Jackson wanted to have  Youngjae, to hold him and keep all of him to himself. Jackson was the type that would do anything to accomplish what he truly desires.  

One day Jackson was on the phone with his older brother  Jackson found out that Youngjae was accepted into a college in Seoul. Jackson felt a sudden rush of happiness throughout his body but it quickly vanished the moment jackson heard his brother say Youngjae might not be able to even go since his parents might not be able to pay for his living expenses.

Jackson knew this was his chance to have youngjae by his side. Jackson brought up the idea of having Youngjae living with him. to stay at his place so that youngjae could go to college since jackson place is close to the school.

Later that evening Youngjae’s parents called Jackson and happily accepted Jackson offer. Youngjae was excited when he found out and couldn't wait to see Jackson again. Jackson was like a older brother to Youngjae and since his sister is married to Jackson’s brother that did make them in laws.   
  
Youngjae felt like this was going to be the best time of his life But little did he know that the moment he enters that house he would become Jackson new play toy and the wicked Games would start. 


	2. A New toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae eyes widen, He’d never seen Jackson behave this way. This wasn't the same Jackson he knew, the Jackson Youngjae admire deeply wasn't this man with eyes of a beast. 
> 
> “the moment you entered this house you became mine Youngjae,"

It’s a bright sunny day, the sky was a perfect shade of blue and not a single cloud in the sky to block the rays of the Burning sun. The taxi driver drops off Youngjae in front of a big house with a giant gate that blocked anyone from entering. Youngjae’s jaw drops as his eyes nearly pop out of his head. Jackson Wang sure was not just any ordinary guy, he was loaded and I mean loaded. Youngjae envied him so much He wanted to be like Jackson because he had it all. the looks, the personality and the brains he was perfect.

"Who is it?" a voice spoke.

Youngjae flinched as he looks around in a panic when he notices a small speaker box beside the gated fence. “Uh, hello my name is choi Youngjae..."

"Hello Youngjae we have been expecting you" said the Voice behind the speaker box in English.

"What? My English no good I sorry," Youngjae said with a cute accent.

Suddenly the gates begin to slowly open and the front of the house was exposed to Youngjae eyes; it looked like a palace or a fancy mansion. He was amazed by how green the grass was and how red and radiant the roses look and how green and fluffy the bushes seem, like a real life painting of a mansion taken out the Great Gatsby movie with Leonardo DiCaprio. Youngjae walked slowly with caution as he observes his surroundings. Everything seems so elegant and fragile that even a slight push of the wind could knock something down and shatter it into a million pieces.

"Wow talk about fancy." Youngjae mumbled to himself.

 

When finally reaching the front door Youngjae lightly knocked on it when quickly the door was opened by a maid. With a slight bow and a gesture with her hand, guiding Youngjae to the right: he entered. Youngjae felt such a nervous feeling in his stomach he felt like if he were about to meet with his doctor or something.

"I will take those bags for you sir" said a butler with slicked back hair and a nice black suit.

"Ah, yee," Youngjae bows awkwardly.

"Mister Wang, your sister-in-law brother has arrived," a maid announces as she glances over at Youngjae.

Youngjae look at the Maid than moved his eyes up at the inside balcony where a blonde hair 5'6 boy stood with a perfect posture.

"Youngjae was it?" Jackson said as he walked down the staircase.

Youngjae nods his head yes as he gulps down a lump in his throat. He was not sure why he felt nervous maybe because Jackson gave off this high authority feeling; Youngjae wasn’t used to it. Jackson stops in front of him as he analyzed Youngjae whole body from head to toe and all around.

"Long time no see Youngjae," Jackson welcomed with a warm smile.

Quickly the pressure lifted and the air became thin again as the atmosphere was one again comforting. Youngjae smiled as Jackson opens his arms wide and pulling him into a hug.

"I haven’t seen you in so long, how have you been? You’re looking great by the way." Jackson said as he pulled away from the hug but still holding onto Youngjae shoulders.

"I have been good and it has been a while" Youngjae respond with a slight chuckle.

"We need to catch up after you settle down in your room, alright" Jackson said as he called over servants to take Youngjae to his new room and to help him clean-up for dinner later.

 

Youngjae looks shyly as the Maid walked him to his room upstairs and down a long hallway with many painting and what looks like expensive furniture. Never in his life had Youngjae walked down a hallway so long it felt like he walked a full lap. After being shown to his bedroom the maids left to draw Youngjae bath for him. All this was new to Youngjae He felt a bit guilty for letting them do anything for him.

Youngjae looks at awe as he explored his bedroom It looks like a room fit for a king especially with that king size bed and that walk in closet that big enough to be a clothing store or a second bedroom. There was a nice view of the back yard and a full body mirror with designs around the frame. The bed spread looks like it was made of that nice silk and the pillow look soft as a cloud.

"The bath is ready for you," a maid informs Youngjae.

"Ah okay thank you," youngjae bowed as he waited for the Maid to leave but she stayed by the door waiting for Youngjae.

The Maid guides Youngjae into the bathroom that looks like an indoor pool with a hot tub and a shower. In middle of it was a big tube with the A surrounding ring above it with a smaller one in it. It was that type of shower that looks like rain falling down. It was beautiful as the stream changed color with the light. The Maid tried to removed Youngjae shirt while he was busy admiring the bathroom. But Youngjae quickly became aware and moved away.

"What are you doing?" Youngjae asked her with a serious tone of voice as he pulled his shirt back up over his shoulder.

"I am helping you get undressed sir," she answered calmly

"wh-what? Um no it's okay I can do that part on my own thank you," Youngjae stuttered as his face flushed red.

The Maid understood and backed away to the wall. Youngjae wanted for her to exit the room but she only stood there with everyone else with their hand folded in front of them.

"Is everything alright Mr.Choi?" a Butler asked

"um... I don’t feel comfortable being naked around people, let alone people I do not know,"Youngjae responded.

"Ah understood sir we shall leave you alone to bathe in peace," the Butler replied as he leads the other servant out; closing the doors behind him.

Youngjae let out a heavy sigh as he walked over towards the door and lock it. He was never going to get used to this let alone having someone watch him as he shower is not something Youngjae would want to get used too. Youngjae removed his button up shirt as he let it drop to the ground following along with his pants and briefs. Walking carefully towards the big bathtub he tried not to slip. The feeling of the warm water touching his skin felt as relaxing as the temperature of his body tried to become accustom to the water temperature.

"Aigoo" Youngjae cooed as he leans back on the bench in the tub, tossing his head back as he rested his arms on the rims of the tub. Youngjae never felt so relaxed in his life before Now, this was something he would not mind getting used too.

 

Meanwhile, Jackson was in his library as he waited for his servants to return.

"He’s all settled in like you asked my lord," the Butler informed.

"I see... is he bathing?" Jackson asked the Butler while still looking at the book he held in his hand.

"Yes sir just as you ordered"

"fantastic.-"  "but." Jackson was cut off.

Jackson looked away from his book and towards his Butler with a cold glare. "But what?"

"He did not want anyone to be in the shower room with him and sent everyone out" said the Butler

. "Oh...that’s it? Alright then it's fine you may go." Jackson said as he excuses his Butler.

The Butler bows then exits the room leaving Jackson alone. Jackson stays quiet for a few minutes before putting down his book. He open a drawer from his desk and grabs a small remote from inside of it. Jackson turns his seat around to an empty wall as he points the remote at it. Suddenly the wall glows as pictures begin to show. A smile grows on Jackson’s face as the screen showed the shower room where Youngjae bathes.

"I have finally got you by my side Youngjae and I do not plan on letting you go either," Jackson said as he watched the young boy shower.

"From this day on you belong to me"

 

Youngjae turns the shower knobs off and looks around for a towel but couldn't find any and just got out of the tub soaking wet.

"I mean they could have left me a towel common sense," Youngjae sasses as he walked over towards a big widen full body mirror.

His stared as his reflection with curiosity as if it was the first time seeing himself naked. Youngjae placed his hand on his chest then look at his own reflection again. His hand slowly starts to travel down his stomach and lower until reaching his crotch. 'Why am I doing this to myself again?' he thought to himself as he slowly pulled back the foreskin. "Uh..." a small groan slips out of his lips. 'This is not right' Youngjae said in his head as he began to stroke his length back and forth while watching his reflection in the mirror. It was as if he found it amusing the thought of being watched while doing these types of things to himself.

Youngjae grew up in a strict home where it's a sin to have sex before marriage and it's bad to pleasure yourself and touch yourself. Youngjae couldn't help but enjoy the feeling when he jerked off when he pulled the skin back and rub the tip of the head. But afterwards he felt repulsed, Youngjae felt disgusted and dirty every time he touched himself. It was not because he thought of anyone or anything while doing it for some strange reason that would not work for Youngjae. He only thought of the feeling the exotic sensation and pleasuring motion as he rubs it back and forth up and down. It was like a joystick that you moved around until you reach the spot and com bust. He loved the feeling but hated the aftermath... he still did not understand why.

 

"uh fuck" Youngjae grunt nearly losing feeling in his legs

His hot breath fogs up the glass as he uses one hand as support while the other one did its job. Gentle gripping his hold as he moved his wrist up and down while twisting it just a bit, making a swerving motion. Youngjae begins to feel a funny feeling in the center of his stomach followed by a tingling soothing sensation that satisfying yet unbearable feeling it felt like Youngjae about to piss himself. Youngjae bites his lip as he tried to hold back his moan. Youngjae’s toss his head back as his back arched, his knees buckled  and his dick began to throb while a clear white liquid that look a bit slimy and stick dripped from the slit. Youngjae’s exhaled heavy, his body felt so relieved for a few minutes. But just like that a gross feeling begin to suppress him.

Youngjae started to feel sticky, nasty and dirty,

"God I am so disgusting" he utter as he stared at his own reflection.

Youngjae felt this sudden rush of anger throughout his body as he regrets feeling on himself. Youngjae wanted to stop himself from doing such nasty things so bad but the feeling was so amazing it made his body shake and shiver. It’s been awhile since Youngjae masturbated so he had held in so much he couldn't resist the urge. It felt so good yet so wrong; Youngjae hated himself for enjoying it.

 

" _Wow_ ”

Youngjae jolted as he heard a familiar voice from behind him. Youngjae slowly turn around to see Jackson standing by the bathroom door with his arm cross and a smirk on his face. The look of embarrassment and shame fell upon Youngjae’s being.

"Who knew you had it in ya?" Jackson said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"How long have you been standing there?" Youngjae asked, his face turning a shade of red.

"Umm, I guess from the moment you tossed your head back and you started stroking even harder and faster,” Jackson teased as he walked closer to Youngjae.

"I-I.it's.um I don’t, i don't really like to do those type of, um things okay!, I'm not erotic," Youngjae word struggle to escape as he felt to embarrass to even look at jackson.

"Don't be so embarrass or shamed Youngjae, there nothing wrong with what you did, it's normal."

"I’m not embarrassed! I don't like to do those things! " Youngjae protests.

"why not?" Jackson asked, getting closer to Youngjae.

"Because it wrong to play with yourself it's bad and disgusting," Youngjae barked, taking a couple of step back.

"I do not think so"

"Well, I do!”

“it's not disgusting to me” Jackson continued getting closer.

“it's nasty and gross!” Youngjae shouted still look down and walking close to wall behind him.

"I thought it was actually hot” said Jackson bluntly.

“wha-uff” Youngjae back bumps into the wall.

“The way you touch yourself and the face expression" Jackson added, placing his hand on each side of Youngjae blocking him from escaping.

Jackson stood over Youngjae drenched wet naked body, staring at him with hunger in his eyes. “none of that was disgusting to me at all Youngjae”

“Stop it! Don't speak like that” Youngjae voices cracked as he felt nervous.

Jackson licked his lips as he gazed at Youngjae trembling body and scared face that only made him even more irresistible to Jackson.

"It turned me on you know, watching you do such thing to yourself," Jackson said with a alluring voice.

"j-jack-Jackson i said d-don’t speak that w-way."

"I just found it arousing Youngjae,  the way you Jerk off and your exotic facial expressions. It made me want to pounce on you even more" Jackson growled.

Youngjae’s eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he heard How could Jackson say and think such thing about him.

"What I like most of all was when you came and how you slow down your hand movement  but you didn't want to stop."

"Jackson i said stop it! I don't feel comfortable with you talking that way about me," Youngjae shouted angrily.

"Well, then you shouldn't have played with yourself in my bathroom, now should've you, Youngjae?"

"Move I need to get dressed," Youngjae shoved Jackson’s arm.

Jackson chuckled as he quickly grab a hold of Youngjae arm and pulled him back, but this time Jackson turned Youngjae around onto his stomach. Jackson held one arm behind Youngjae back  and pressing his body up against the wall. He then rub his pelvis against Youngjae ass causes Youngjae to let out a sharp gasp followed by a flinch.

"Oops I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Jackson teased again as he moved one hand towards Youngjae crotch.

"S-sto-o-op uh...jack-s-son, ohm,"

"You say to stop but your body keeps begging me for more," Jackson teased.

Jackson loved the way Youngjae’s body begged for more how his hips would automatically begin to roll and grind against Jackson.

"I said s-stop!" Youngjae muttered whining trying to wiggle his way out of Jackson grip.

 

Jackson tighten his hold onto Youngjae dick and stroked it in a fast pace, causing Youngjae to inhale sharply as he tosses his head back. Youngjae presses his ass closer to Jackson and felt Jackson hardened erection poking him. Youngjae mind became fussy He wasn't sure why Jackson was doing these type of thing to him and no matter how much Youngjae didn't want to like it He didn't want to stop it either. Jackson brushes his lip against the back of Youngjae neck sending shiver down his spine.

"You like it Youngjae? The way my hand explore your body?" Jackson whispers into his ear.

"Come on don't hold it back, moans for me," said Jackson in a lusting tone of voice.

"Pl-please st-stop j-Jacks-son umm mmm"

"I love the way you begged me to stop but you continued to grind against me,"

"Mmm, shi- uh!  Jackson uh stop! Please" Youngjae Grunted as he grab a hold of Jackson’s hand.

"Why? Do you feel like coming?"

"m-mhm" Youngjae whimpered.

“okay then let me help you finish” Jackson cooed as he grab the tip of Youngjae dick and rubs it, this causes Youngjae body to shake and tremble uncontrollably.

moans began to escape Youngjae’s throat as Jackson pulled him close and turns Youngjae’s face to look at the mirror as he jerks him off.

"Look at you," Jackson smirk.

Youngjae tried to look away but Jackson grip his hold on youngjae jaw. "Come on Youngjae you know you like being watched," Jackson mocked,

"Fuck you!" Youngjae growled,

he couldn't  believe Jackson, how could he say such a thing, even though it's true.

Jackson smile grow bigger as he watched the way Youngjae’s eyes shut tight and how he grab Jackson hand started to helped him stroke until finally youngjae cums. Jackson let go of Youngjae and in that moment Youngjae lost feeling in his knees and drop to the ground. Youngjae stared at the ground as he dug his nails into the floor. He felt so much anger and hate towards Jackson but for some reason he felt more of it towards himself. Jackson glances over at the young boy on the ground and crouched down next to him.

"It's okay it felt good right," Jackson said.

Youngjae glared at Jackson as he mumbled something.

"What? I couldn't understand you”

"I hate you!" Youngjae shouted as tears streamed down his cheeks.  

Jackson smile vanishes as he notices the tears. He reached over wipe the tear but Youngjae smacks Jackson hand followed by a cry.

"Don't touch me." Youngjae said through his clench teeth.

This only made Jackson angrier and grabbed Youngjae’s wrist pulling him into his arms and a forced kiss. Youngjae pushed Jackson away as he clean his mouth with his arm.

"You’re under my roof Youngjae," Jackson addressed,

Youngjae eyes widen, He’d never seen Jackson behave this way. This wasn't the same Jackson he knew, the Jackson Youngjae admire deeply, was not this man with eyes of a beast.

“the moment you entered this house you became mine Youngjae,"

Youngjae felt a sharp pinching feeling in his chest as Jackson spoke to him so harshly.

"So I can touch you when I want and I can even fuck you whenever, wherever I want whether you like or not." Jackson said brutally.

“you are my toy end of conversation” Jackson added then proceed to the doorway of bathroom.

Youngjae blurted out, "who are you? This isn’t the Jackson i know, you’ve changed so much."

Jackson stops mid away and turns to look at Youngjae, "I never changed, you just didn't know the real me"

and with that Jackson walked out of the room.

Youngjae drops to the ground and pulls his knees up close to his chest and cried into them. It didn't feel safe anymore Youngjae wanted to go back home, Youngjae was afraid of what might become of his new life.

 

Meanwhile, Jackson orders one of the Maid to get Youngjae a towel and get him dressed as he walked towards his bedroom. Shutting the door behind himself.  Jackson leaned his back against it then rakes his hair back with a heavy sigh following behind.  Jackson felt guilty but he liked the feeling of making Youngjae cry he didn't understand why but he enjoyed it so much.

"Look what you've done to me Youngjae,”  he breathed out, closing his eyes, leaning his head against the door.

“your weren't suppose to see the real me but it's your fault for calling it out." Jackson confess

Jackson open his eyes and stared up at ceiling of his room. "Forgive me Youngjae, but i can’t stop myself from tainting that innocent body of yours”

while in the other room the servants help Youngjae get dressed as he cried horribly.  

  
_"My new toy,"_ Jackson whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DA! I love updating fast. Also sorry if this was to long and ajdjsjx I hope you enjoyed it   
> don't forget to leave me a comment below and hit the kudo. Sorry for any mistake or grammar ^__^


	3. Master and Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson tighten his grip on youngjae jaw, “you belong to me now choi youngjae!” 
> 
> “I don't belong to anyone” youngjae scoffed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sjjdjajxfns. I liked this chapter hehehe

 

it's been nearly a month since Youngjae started living with jackson and within this whole month  Youngjae refuse to leave his bedroom. At first Jackson would knock and ask Youngjae to come out but nothing. Eventually Jackson grow tired and unlocked the bedroom door. Jackson dragged the young boy out of his room by his wrist; yanking onto it harder every time youngjae tried to pull away. Youngjae cried and kick and begged for him to let go but this only angered jackson even more. because all he wanted was for youngjae to eat, He didn't want the young boy to starve. So Jackson continued to drag him down the hall and on that one particular day Youngjae bit the elder boy arm causing Jackson to release his grip and himself to fall to the group.

Jackson shouted at youngjae, That  he wasn't going to do anything: a hint of frustration lingered in his voice. Jackson explain to Youngjae that he  just wanted to have dinner with him and youngjae did, he ate dinner with jackson that day and that day only. It was the only time Youngjae had left his bedroom. 

Jackson felt awful and irritated all at once he didn't want to make Youngjae uncomfortable. that wasn't in any of Jackson intentions, Honestly. Jackson didn't mean to do those filthy things to youngjae. But something came over Jackson, the exotic facial expressions youngjae made the lustful moan that slip out of those fade pink lips of his. Most of all the innocence that linger within youngjae pure black eyes, they called to Jackson they mocked him, taunt him, teased and tested his patience. They cried  to him  like a cry for help.  _ ‘come and taint me Master Wang’ _   was what they whispered, At least in Jackson twisted fantasy.

But Jackson didn't want youngjae to fear him, in fact he wanted youngjae to feel right at home, to have him by his side like old times. To see that sweet, sincere smile of youngjae and to hear his dorky laugh that made Jackson smile unconditionally.  

Jackson let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. This big house still felt as empty as before even this youngjae here. 

“Master Wang,” a servant called

“hmm?” Jackson hummed in response. 

“the young master choi refuse to come out his room again.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes and rubbed the temple of his nose. “alright don't worry about it.” 

The Servant bowed and exit the dining room. Jackson sat silently in his seat his index finger tapping onto the glass table. Youngjae was really testing his patience. Jackson reach for his cell phone and brought up youngjae contact inform.

 

_ J.W: come down here and eat dinner youngjae. _

_ Message sent. _

_ Message Read. _

 

Jackson ball up his fist, the fact that youngjae didn't respond to the text piss Jackson off. Jackson gave youngjae one more chance and sent another message. Another minute passed and no still go reply. Jackson slammed the palm of his hands onto the table and stood up from his seat. Jackson pushing away the chair from behind himself  and made his way towards the staircase. 

Meanwhile youngjae laid in his king size  bed, his silky cotton bed sheets drench over his whole body. Youngjae wanted to go back home he hates being here. it felt like a prison to Youngjae. The memories of that night continues to play in his mind. It's like he could still feel Jackson cold and large hands touching his body. The feeling of his lips gently brushing cross his neck and the sound of his husky voice echo in youngjae eardrums. Youngjae hates every single moment of it yet his body showed a different reaction.. 

“it's wrong” youngjae utters turning to his other side “ it's disgusting…” he whispers under his breath. 

Youngjae Curled up into the fetal position and hugged his knees while he sob silently. Suddenly a knock was heard from his bedroom door. Youngjae sat up and stared nervously at the door. The air thicken a knot form in youngjae stomach: he gulped. Another knock was heard again follow by two more, slowly the knock got heavy and louder and more intense. Youngjae stayed seated on the edge of his bed, staring silently at his door.  The knocks turn to banging the door trembled from the strong and forceful hit. 

Jackson muffled voice was heard from the other side of the door. “Youngjae! I know you're in there!” 

Youngjae breathing became heavy 

“open up this door!” Jackson growled 

Youngjae slowly stood to his feet: touching the cold wooden floor. but he didn't move closer.

“Choi YoungJae! I said to open this door immediately!” Jackson shouted. 

The pounding in his chest matched the pounding on the door as he Step closer.

“YoungJae! Open this damn fucking door!”  

The banging on the door got stronger, the door look as if it break at any give moments. Jackson voice got rougher, with each step that youngjae took closer. It brought a strange sensation in the pit of youngjae stomach. 

“Open the fucking door! YoungJae! That and order!” 

Youngjae was only a few inches away from the large black wooden door. He could hear Jackson heavy panting from the other side. 

“I just want to eat dinner with you” said Jackson, his voice becoming gentle again.  

Youngjae eyes peaked through the slit in between the doorway, He could Jackson slightly.

“I hate eating alone,” there was a hint of sincerely  “I just want you to eat dinner with me youngjae, like old time” 

Like old time… is that even possible anymore... 

Silence fell upon them: youngjae slowly reached for the door knob,

“I know I scared you Youngjae” 

He stop, his hand rested on the doorknob,

“I know you hate me,” said Jackson, 

Youngjae lean in close again, peaking through the side of the doorway. He could see Jackson staring down at the ground.

“i know you don't want to be around me” 

Youngjae brought his hand back down by his side. It was true he didn't want to be around Jackson nor did he want to see him or even breath the same air as Jackson. Youngjae felt humiliated, there no way youngjae could just brush off something like that and act like nothing ever happen. 

“i don't blame… I'd hate me too” Jackson voice trembled 

Silence fell again when suddenly the doorknob shaked, causing youngjae to step back. 

“I won't do it again,“ said Jackson “I won't disappoint you again please trust me youngjae.” 

Tears form in youngjae eyes he wasn't sure if he could truly believe Jackson words. It felt like the men speaking to him wasn't the same man youngjae first met at his sister wedding.  Jackson felt like a stranger to youngjae someone untrustworthy and scary. 

Jackson became impatience and anger creeped upon him. Jackson pound onto the door again, twisting and turn the golden doorknob. YoungJae flinched and step back farther away from the doorway. while Jackson shouted and banged on the door, Demanding youngjae to open the door before he kick it open himself. YoungJae back up against the wall gripping onto his shirt nervously. 

“I'll give you to the count of 3” Jackson warned 

“one.” 

_ Thump _

“two.” 

_ Thump-Thump  _

“three” 

Youngjae shut his eyes tightly as he waited for the impact. Nothing. Not a loud bang or slam, not a knock or the sound of breathing was heard. YoungJae peak open one eye while still gripping onto his own shirt then slowly releasing his grip. YoungJae let down his guard and walked over toward the door. But before he could get any close, the door came swinging open and slamming against the wall so hard that it bounce back. 

YoungJae drop to the ground his arms covering his face from any possible broken piece that flew. Jackson looked around from Youngjae. When Jackson spotted him on the ground he rushed towards youngjae. grabbing the younger lad by his wrist. YoungJae attempt to pull away his but Jackson grip was tight and firm. 

“get up!” Jackson order yanking onto youngjae wrist more. 

Youngjae shook his head rapidly, still trying to pull his arm away. 

“I said get the fuck up!”  he barked 

“No! Let me go!” youngjae cried 

Jackson release youngjae wrist and crouched down to his level, meeting youngjae eye to eye. 

“Look at me!” said Jackson. 

As he grab youngjae by the collar of his shirt; pulling the lad up on his feet. Youngjae refused to look at jackson and turn his face to the side avoid Jackson eyes, 

“I said look at me you piece of shit!” Jackson shouted angrily his voice nearly trembling. 

“No!” youngjae shouted 

Jackson clenched his jaw as he grab a hold of youngjae jaw and pulling him closer, their faces just an inch apart. YoungJae grab a hold of Jackson arms trying his hardest to break free. 

“I've tried to be patient with you youngjae” Jackson began to explain his eyes burning with anger, “i tried to be nice to your fuck ass but you wouldn't listen!” 

“I have no reason to listen to you!” youngjae retorted,

“you unmanned son of-” Jackson slurred.

“this is my house! You are under my territory and anything and anyone that step a foot in here below to me” said Jackson the tone of his voice was rough and deep.  

Jackson tighten his grip on youngjae jaw,  “you belong to me now choi youngjae!” 

“I don't belong to anyone” youngjae scoffed 

Jackson push youngjae up against the wall and onto his tiptoes Youngjae eyes widen at that sudden movement. Youngjae swore his heart was caught in his throat.

“you are mine whether you like it or not do you hear me!” 

Youngjae spit at jackson face “ never “ he said through his teeth. 

Jackson release his hold on  youngjae jaw and pulled the boy by his shirt. Tossing him onto the bed. Before youngjae could register what just happen jackson was above him, pinning down his  wrist  above his head. 

“I said, let me go Jackson!” 

“You are mine! This is my palace! You follow my order! My every command!” Jackson ushered 

“fuck you!” youngjae curse under his breath but still loud enough for Jackson to hear him. 

Jackson lean in close to youngjae face grabbing a hold of his jaw again and pulling him into a deep rough kiss. 

Youngjae broke away from the kiss and glare at the man above him “don't touch me!” 

Jackson smirked “I do whatever I want with your body, belong to me, what don't you understand about that” 

Youngjae shoved Jackson off, kneeing him as he tried to escaped but two servant pop out of nowhere blocking youngjae way. YoungJae turn to face Jackson who stayed seated on footing of his bed. One leg cross over on the other and smirk plastered on his face.

“go ahead try to run away youngjae” 

Jackson stood up and walk over to youngjae. Jackson stood behind youngjae, leaning into his ear.

He whispered “and if you're thinking about calling your sister for help that won't help either” 

Jackson then proceed to walk away. Youngjae arched a brow a bit confused.

“they already knew about this too youngjae… your own family betrayed you” Jackson addressed looking over his own shoulder  

“they would never do such a thing!” youngjae defended 

Jackson pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and toss them over at youngjae. The paper spread across in front of youngjae feet. 

“you see this?” Jackson gestured to the papers,“it's a contract of ownership” 

Youngjae  kneeled down gathering all the papers and read which word carefully. his heart drop to his stomach, he couldn't believe what he was reading. His own family give him away to a man no- a monster. 

“you are my pet now choi youngjae” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU MADE IT THIS FAR!! YAS!! what did you think? Did you like? I like bossy Jackson aksnkajxsn and sorry if this chapter wasn't so long. 
> 
> Let me know what you think by Commenting below 
> 
> Snzjzhzjsjd


	4. A new player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sound of a moan forcefully escaping. A loud grunt following behind it as the smell of hot musk and cologne mix into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm super excited now lol and I wanna apologize for any mistake or missing wording lol. I lack sleep

  
the sound of a moan forcefully escaping. A loud grunt following behind it as the smell of hot musk and cologne mix into the air. How long has it been? maybe about 3 month now since it all started. those unexpected forced midnight visit and those unpleasant groping in public place. Jackson did it all without hesitation, he'd slip into Youngjae room whenever he had the chance, mainly around midnight. It was usually around that time when Jackson was the less busy and all the servants weren't around though they knew what went on in the Wang resident.They did live there and particularly raised Jackson. Jackson still prefer it when they were gone or fast asleep. 

Youngjae grow this paranoia of bathing whenever Jackson was home so now he'd only shower when Jackson was at work. but that didn't stop Jackson he eventually starts to play with youngjae in the kitchen every now and then. Youngjae would plead and beg for Jackson to stop but like always Jackson would cover his mouth with his hand. recently Jackson started using a small cloth or sometime of fabric to cover Youngjae mouth. Jackson notice something while doing those type of things to him. The young boy would get off from it, every time Jackson cover his mouth, every time Jackson pinned his arm down and tied him up. Youngjae seem to enjoy to be dominated and The idea of  being  some little sex slave turn him on. All though Youngjae hated himself for it and refused to admit, there's was this weird depravity inside of youngjae  and he can’t stop giving into it Youngjae facial youngjae facial expressions showed fear but his body language expressed pleasure.But Youngjae wasn't the only one who got aroused by this, Jackson did too. Jackson seem to love the fear in youngjae eyes that quickly turn into a tender lust of hunger.  it's wasn't rape  or anything that can come off as sexual forced. In fact youngjae enjoyed it, even if he didn't admit he loved it. it's what you call foreplay if you think about it, or maybe S&M type of foreplay… right?...

“choi youngjae?” 

“Mr. Choi!?” 

“huh What?” said  youngjae snapping out of his day dream. 

“class is over” said youngjae music teacher, “ why haven't you left my class” 

“ah, sorry professor, I didn't realize what time it was” youngjae explained as he gathered his things in a rush. 

The professors arched a brow , “is everything okay youngjae you seem a bit off today” 

Youngjae paused, his notebook halfway in his book bag. His mind running back to all those night. Youngjae first year of college had just started about a month ago and today was the first day youngjae dozed off in his favorite class. It wasn't like youngjae to not focus, to daydream, to think about Jackson and all the unspeakable things he did to youngjae body.  The way he seem to know where to touch youngjae every weak spot that youngjae didn't even know were there and every moan that was filled with pain yet pleasure and enduring lust.

Youngjae grip  tighten around the strap of his bag; he gulped. Youngjae looked back up at the professor  There was a little voice in his head telling youngjae to tell him, to ask him the question that keep on spinning around on his head. this little urge of wanting to spill it all out grows bigger in the center of youngjae stomach. The voices got louder the more he ponder on it, Youngjae open his mouth but instead of words a gasp of air escaped. Youngjae didn't realize he was holding in his breath.

“Youngjae, you can always come to me if anything bothering you okay.” said the Professor, placing his hand on youngjae shoulder. 

Youngjae never notice how husband his music teacher was. his masculine slim neck and broad shoulder his sharp jawline and those two perfect twin mole that rested perfectly beneath his brow and that small nose of his and those dark orbs that glisten sweetly.  God he was breathtaking. 

Youngjae tried to  speak again but somehow the words he tried to use refuse to form. There was a part of youngjae telling him to do it yet  another part asking “do you really want it to end?” and strangely enough that part sound just like Jackson voice. 

Youngjae wonder to himself what would come out of it, What good will come from tell the professor what happens at the Wang household. to speak about the ungodly thing that he has to go through and how he hate it yet carves it. What would the Professor do? Let alone think of youngjae.  youngjae knew if he did say anything nothing good would come out of it. Nothing but regret and maybe even worse.

Youngjae look back down at his book bag on his desk and resume in packing his things “thank you professor”

”Jaebum” 

Youngjae look up “What?- I mean excuse me?” 

“I've told you to call me Jaebum" 

Youngjae smiled nervously “yes, sorry I forgot”

“ i prefer to go by my first name, it sound weird being called professor, honestly” 

“uh… okay” youngjae responded a bit confused. 

He knew Jaebum had told him and everyone in his class to address him by Jaebum-nim or hyung. But the thing that confused youngjae was the sudden explanation to the reason why he prefer being called Jaebum instead of Professor Im. Maybe Jaebum felt comfortable around youngjae,  _ or just whatever _ youngjae thought to himself. 

“do you need a ride home?” Jaebum offered 

The younger lad quickly refuse his offer “no, it's fine”

“come on don't be rude and accept your elder offer” Jaebum insisted 

Jaebum grab his key and headed towards the door before turning around and telling youngjae to follow. Youngjae chuckled a bit before grabbing his bag and following behind Jaebum. At first The car drive was quiet and a bit awkward between the two.  until Jaebum manage to start up a conversation about music and their favorite musician to what made Jaebum become a Music professor to why youngjae choose Music as his major. They laughed and talked about family and their past but never once did youngjae mention Jackson let alone even think of Jackson. Youngjae was calm when having a normal conversation with someone like a normal person should do. Youngjae wish he could do this with jackson, to come home and sit down with him and talk about his day. Sometime youngjae would wonder how was work for Jackson and if anything new happen. He’d wonder what it was like being the CEO of a top international online marketing company. Maybe it was stress and something Jackson probably didn't even want to talk about. 

Jaebum finally arrived at the Wang household. Youngjae smile quickly vanish the moment Jaebum pulled up in front of the gated residential.  he didn’t want to arrive so soon, youngjae wasn't in any rush in getting home, not one bit, not even the slight bit. Jaebum step out of the driver seat and walk over towards youngjae side and open the door for him. Youngjae sat in the passenger seat for a few more seconds before finally stepping out. Jaebum look at the big gate in front of him, jaw slightly open and his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. 

“you live here?” Jaebum uttered clearly in distinct syllables.  

“no.” youngjae respond quickly snapping his head over at Jaebum, “I mean, I`m staying here for the moment being” he explained, looking down at his feet.

Jaebum smiled and ruffled the young boy hair “cute” 

Youngjae eyes widen, his cheeks burning pink as he looked up at jaebum. That was a mistake to do considering jaebum was staring right back at him and he was flashing that beautiful smile of his which only made youngjae blush even harder. Youngjae looked back down, his face felt hot as the feeling of embarrassment creeped on him.  He like this feeling the sudden gentleness and affection. The type of praising was new to youngjae. 

“Jaeb-" youngjae was cut off by the sudden sound of the wide large gate opening. 

youngjae heart pound rapidly the moment his eyes landed onto the person who stood Behind the gated. Jackson  seem  frustrated more agitated than anything else. Youngjae moved away from Jaebum touch, taking a couple of steps back causing jaebum hand to fall back down to his side. Youngjae stood up straight and stared back at the ground while holding his bookbag in front of himself. 

“ I was just on my way to pick you up and bring you home,” said Jackson while walking up to youngjae but stop mid way beside Jaebum. 

There was silent followed by an unsettling feeling surrounding the two, this heavy aura and thickness that filled the air making it almost suffocating. The feeling of anticipation made its appearance a the flickering light from the lampposts cast a shadow and Emulating the fire with the two older boy's  eyes. The way their body stiffen almost look like two cat who are just about to fight for dominance and territory. 

“but I see someone already beat me to it” Jackson emphasized, hitting Jaebum with his shoulder as be walked pass him.  

Jaebum Gritted teeth, follow by a curl of the lip and a sneer laughter. Jaebum rolled his eyes running his tongue over this teeth before glaring at Jackson. 

“go inside youngjae” Jackson ordered

“okay”  youngjae compiled.

Youngjae glance up at Jaebum then quickly looked down, rushes toward the house when suddenly he is being pulled back by his arm. Jaebum looked into the youngins eyes with sincerity. Almost as if in that glimpse moment Jaebum read every single thought in his head.  _ Does he know?  _ Youngjae wonder but doesn't ponder on it and quickly pulls his arm away from Jaebum hold.  Youngjae bow and  bid jaebum farewell before heading inside. 

Jackson watched as youngjae disappeared into the house before glaring back at Jaebum who suddenly had this smug smile plastered on his face.  

“why are you here?” asked Jackson

“just giving my student a ride home” jaebum respond mockingly. 

“don’t fuck with me” Jackson slurred, shoving Jaebum causing him to stumble back a bit. 

Jaebum laughed, “ I stop doing that a long time ago Mr. wang” he teased.

Jackson jaw stiffen as he closed the gap in between them, 

“you touch a single hair on that boy head and I'll erase your entire existence so fast from this planet you'll forget your own name" Jackson warned 

Jaebum leans his body against his car, crossing his arms as he smirked  “ feisty,” 

Jackson grab Jaebum by the collar “do not test me"

Jaebum click his tongue before shoving Jackson back. “I can't make any promises Mr. Wang” Jaebum commented as he enter his car. “and be careful who you threaten Jackson” 

Jackson ball his first as Jaebum started the engine of his car, the sound of the engine match the roaring in Jackson chest 

“Because remember” Jaebum cracks a smile “ i was the one the one who taught you what you know today, I created you” Jaebum add and with that he drives away.

Jackson kick the dirt beneath him, cursing at the wind as he raked his silk blonde hair back. How long has it been since he last saw Jaebum, it felt  like a lifetime and still Jackson had to admit he was still as breathtaking as before. Jackson clenched onto the fabric of his black plain t-shirt; he chest felt tight. There was this overwhelming feeling lingering and It was heavy. Just seeing him bring pain, his voice still send chills throughout Jackson body and those eyes of a predator still taunt him. Jackson still fears him, because Jaebum knows every weak point within Jackson being. 

“i trusted you,” Jackson mutters under his breath 

Jaebum was someone dear to Jackson, someone who Jackson confined on. He was like Jackson other half his best friend. 

“yet you betrayed, my own family” 

He was Jackson half brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? Sjdjaks what do you think? Comment below and let me know. It give me motivation know my story is being read.


End file.
